


火影大人要求偶？(ABO)

by Mr_Prince



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: 该文是《火影大人要求偶？》的开车片段原址LOFTER泉扉镜大三角ABOparo





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文第1-4章节

———————————

千手扉间的衣服被扯得乱七八糟。上身的秋衫被推到胳膊，赤裸出洁白的胸膛上还散着晶莹的汗渍，两点樱珠不知是因为空气中稍显冰冷的温度还是对接下来的发展感到畏惧而轻轻抖动。紧接着，下身的裤子也被褪下来，只挂在被拴住的那条腿上，另一条腿完全裸露的搭在床上。  
甘草味的甜香从面前的躯体上散发出。  
宇智波泉奈舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，沉下头颅一口含住了那小巧的一点，用柔滑的舌头来回吸吮。  
原本就因为信息素刺激而挺起的乳尖在舌苔的打磨下开始充血，变得更加绯红。  
“嗯……泉奈，住手……”千手扉间想要躲避那人的舔咬艰难的晃动着身体，却被对方不耐烦的箍住腰身，剩下手脚乱挥发出悉悉索索的布料摩擦声。  
宇智波泉奈将手抚上另一颗樱珠，用食指与中指夹在其中慢慢揉捻着。被软舌包裹着的乳头从口腔中滑出，唾液一点点的在空气中挥发，阵阵的凉意从那一处传入胸膛，涩入心脏。水迹由胸前漫上脖颈然后到耳侧，宇智波泉奈含起千手扉间的耳垂轻轻舔弄起来。  
“不情愿吗？你这幅样子可没什么说服力哦。”  
说完冲着耳孔吹了一口热气，成功的换来了千手扉间一阵细微的颤抖。  
“宇智波泉奈，你欺人太甚！”  
“过奖了。”  
宇智波泉奈和千手扉间一边纠缠亲昵一边互相嘲讽，两人都被对方的信息素挑起了情欲却谁也不肯放过谁。下一秒，千手扉间却出乎意料的采取了主动出击的方式，把舌头伸进宇智波泉奈的口中并卷着对方的软舌在其中肆虐，这个吻一直到两人都憋红了眼气喘吁吁的呼气才肯停止。  
这种时候他才不会承认自己的吻技会输给对方呢！  
被千手扉间的小性子挑起了更多兴致的宇智波泉奈觉得好笑的舔舔自己的口腔，那里因为先前对方的深入还存留着甘草的气息，透着淡淡的清香。  
和想象中的一样美味。  
“扉间……”宇智波泉奈低低地喊了一声，用自己的脸颊蹭蹭千手扉间的，语气少见的柔和起来，“放轻松。”  
“呃！”胯间的脆弱东西被他人忽然握住的触感惊得千手扉间叫出声来，他瞪着近在咫尺的男人那双深不见底的瞳孔，不爽道，“泉奈，你要做什么？”  
宇智波泉奈也不回答，再次吻起了他，轻柔的双唇不断的落在细腻的皮肤上越发的急促燎热，胯间的手依旧动作着，上下套弄着慢慢坚硬的性器。再狡辩下去也是无用了，欲望早已一发不可收拾，昭示着强烈快感的黏液从顶端渗出，打湿了宇智波泉奈修长的手。  
“哈……嗯……”千手扉间发出舒服的喘息，狭长的双眼微眯起来，眸子中的画面变得模糊。他拽了拽手腕，意识到这次是真的躲不过了，索性合上了眼睛，开始享受起宇智波泉奈主动提供的服务。  
双手中的柱体越来越大，呈现出不同于肌肤的淡淡紫红色，温度随着摩擦而升高，逐渐地滚烫。男人在此时格外灵活的手指来回揉捏着，时而撸动几下坚硬的柱身，时而按压几下底部柔软的两个小球，身下的人就因此而吐出温热的气息。黏腻的前液浸润了手指与性器之间的缝隙，在某几根指尖抬离表面的时候便牵拉起数条透明的丝线。  
“泉、奈……”千手扉间吃力的压低了声音，趁着意识还算是清明的时刻焦急的说道，“别、停手……嗯、要到了……”  
宇智波泉奈在心底鄙夷了一句千手扉间怕不是没有情商，手上的力度也不自觉的加大了。  
就是要让你快点射出来才是我的目的啊！  
性器又坚挺了几分，握在手中似乎有一种灼人的温度。宇智波泉奈的手熟练的在千手扉间的东西上套弄，一边摩擦过顶端的小孔，一边又撞击到底部的肉球。健康白皙的身躯忽然绷直，腰臀弓起离开了床面，宇智波泉奈连忙快速揉捏了十几下，最后一下特意划过不断渗着前液的孔洞，千手扉间就急促的短叫了一声把乳白色的液体射在了他的手心里。  
释放过后千手扉间的皮肤慢慢染上嫣红，同时布满了汗水和精液的胸脯竟似乎在灯光下闪烁着光。宇智波泉奈拢了拢被射上黏液的手指，在千手扉间迷茫的视线中忽然抬起食指吸濡了一下。  
“泉、你个笨蛋在干什么？”千手扉间在几秒的呆愣后，猛然回过神来思考都不愿意思考一秒就对着宇智波泉奈喊出来。  
“看不到吗，在尝你的东西啊？”  
“这我当然知道！”对方毫不在意的态度让千手扉间感到脸上躁得慌，就没好气的补了一句，“很脏啊！”  
脏不脏这件事宇智波泉奈其实并没有太在意，倒是那东西的味道并不算好就是了。又腥又咸，还黏黏的，就这几点来看，以普通人的味觉来说绝对算是难吃的行列了。但不一样的是那里面还混有了千手扉间的信息素的味道，隐隐的甘草味，咽下侯中才能慢慢回味出的丝丝清香的味道，让宇智波泉奈自欺欺人的认为不仅大大减少了原先味道的不适，甚至还不足够，对这微薄的滋味居然有点上瘾。  
“有你的味道还怕什么？”说完，还意犹未尽的舔了一下上唇。  
自己说不定其实是个变态。  
他心里忽然这么想到。  
“不知羞耻！难以理解！”千手扉间匆匆的说完这一句便转过头去把脸埋到了枕头上。  
他不想被宇智波泉奈发现，他刚刚对宇智波泉奈动心了，就是那普通的一个动作使胸膛左侧下的几厘米处有瞬间的躁动。自己比任何人都清楚那个在战场上杀敌无数的男人的强大，也比任何人都清楚那个有着卓越战斗力的男人的身体是如何反常的精瘦，面孔是如何反常的清秀，嘴唇是如何反常的丰润，体温是如何反常的灼热。  
实际上宇智波泉奈已经看出来了——从那忽然红的要滴血似的耳缘，但他并不打算挑明，他需要给这个平日里隐忍惯了的讨厌感情外露的男人最基本的自尊心，以及……趁着对方害羞到分心的空挡来做下一步事情。  
宇智波泉奈的手又来到千手扉间的腿间，慢慢下伸，指尖轻轻触碰了那个隐秘的境地。  
“唔、慢着，泉奈！”千手扉间猛的抬起头来，两腿死死夹住了宇智波泉奈的手腕不让对方动作。  
“怎么？都到这一步了，你还想停下不成？”  
“不是……但……”千手扉间吞吞吐吐的也说不出个所以然。  
被对方犹豫不决的态度给惹恼，宇智波泉奈毫不留情的反问，“反正今晚你也是要和某个alpha做的，不是吗？”  
没有收到想要的回应，宇智波泉奈恶趣味的挑起手指直接在穴口处划了一圈，激的千手扉间忽然挺起胸膛不自在的低吟了一声。  
“千手扉间，你不是自奉以大局为重，以木叶的利益为主吗？如果身为木叶火影的你想找一个alpha做伴侣，按照常规来看，比起不认识的男人，我更加符合标准吧？”伸直手指，将一节指节插入紧致的后穴，“而且你也不讨厌吧？明明都湿成这样了……”  
千手扉间沉默了一会儿继而做出了决定，慢慢的松开双腿放下对宇智波泉奈的钳制。宇智波泉奈暗笑了一声，紧接着就把食指完全的插入其中，伴着一个淫秽的水声回响在安静的屋子里。正想抬头对千手扉间调侃一句，却发现对方紧闭着双眼，咬着下唇，大有一副视死如归的架势。大脑回转了一圈，宇智波泉奈恍然懂了千手扉间的顾虑，霎时他有了想狠揍自己一顿的冲动。  
这个男人，也会恐惧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第1-5章节  
> 泉扉镜3P开车文

———————————  
宇智波泉奈从未想过“恐惧”这个词会出现在自己的宿敌千手扉间身上。  
他有着比大多数alpha都要丰厚的查克拉，比大多数alpha都要高超的战斗技巧，比大多数alpha都要理智的应敌措施，比大多数alpha都要全面的战略布局。他比大多数的alpha都要优秀，因此自己才会尝尝忘记这个表面上坚不可摧的男人是个确确实实的omega，也会受到信息素的控制，也终究会在其他alpha身下承欢。  
想到这儿，宇智波泉奈的手就停下了动作。  
自己曾问过千手扉间对自己有什么不满，但扪心自问，难道自己就对他没有不满吗？  
想来，要求恐怕是更高吧。  
这具多年不曾被任何男人所展露所沾染的躯体，现在、此刻，正为自己袒露，为自己打开。  
自己何德何能还能够强迫他付出更多？  
宇智波泉奈在心底自嘲了一番，和千手扉间对上视线的瞬间没有犹豫再次吻住了对方，不需过多的深入，单单是唇唇相抵，相互感受着彼此的体温。他稍稍抬起头，盯着千手扉间飞快闭合的双眼，轻声说:“扉间，看着我。”  
或许是受到信息素的控制，千手扉间听话的睁开了漫着雾气的红瞳。  
“相信我，不会让你受伤的。”  
宇智波泉奈的眼睛似乎是和以前不太一样，那幽深鬼魅的黑潭中此刻倒映着自己的身影，占据了整个瞳孔，又没有那般琢磨不透的凌厉，柔和了许多，像是能荡出水来。  
然后他顺从的点了点头。  
后穴中的手指复又动了起来。  
omega情动后分泌的体液早已将千手扉间的后面润滑好，穴洞内湿哒哒黏糊糊满是淫水，甚至还有多余的部分顺着不断开合的穴口流出体外，打湿了身下的床褥。宇智波泉奈毫不费力的就插入了两根手指在其中拉扯扩撑，越来越多的液体就涌出后穴，流淌在千手扉间的股缝处。心脏的怦怦跳动声像是放大了几十倍回荡在胸腔内，这景色可比宇智波泉奈原来想象的要情色的多。不多时他就放入了四根手指，而甬道内的软肉开始有规律的收缩，一重一轻的吸吮着。  
察觉扩张的差不多了，他放轻了动作，手指并拢缓慢的在千手扉间后穴抽插，听到对方渐渐发出不稳的呼吸，自己不知何时绷紧的神经也随之松开了。而这时，角落里忽然传出另一股沉重的喘息声。  
嗤笑了一声，宇智波泉奈挑着眉向身旁问道:“想要进去吗？”  
手指分离，撑开小巧的穴口，宇智波镜甚至能看到内里泛着淫水的肠壁。  
他有些紧张，又有些迷茫。这是自己的老师，自己最为尊敬的老师，而现在对方正被撩拨的情欲焚身，两腿大开的等着一个alpha进入体内。这或许是唯一的机会了，老师无法再顾及年龄、顾及身份，而是将自身最为隐蔽羞耻的一部分暴露在自己面前。他想到一旦错过了这次机会，之后可能就再也没有触碰老师的可能了。可他又不能立即做出决断——老师有明确表示过拒绝，不管是对自己，还是宇智波泉奈。不管有什么样的原因，他不想做任何会伤害千手扉间的事，就连刚才，他都有想过要不要阻止宇智波泉奈的行为。只是现在看来，自己似乎错了。千手扉间内心并没有那么强烈的想拒绝宇智波泉奈，这个男人也许只是需要一个台阶。  
宇智波镜咽下一口唾液，咬了咬牙，说道:“不……我还不够资格，我还远远没能达到做老师伴侣的要求，我甚至……连上忍都不是。”  
“但是失去了这次机会，就可能没有下次了哦？”  
“我……知道。”宇智波镜低下了头。他其实是有些委屈的。设想，如果现在在老师身边的不是宇智波泉奈，而是其他人，自己是否就有资格拥抱老师了呢？但反过来思考一下，如果当初不是宇智波泉奈的引导，自己恐怕连亲眼见到老师完整躯体的可能性都不会有。他做了次深呼吸，又重重的点了点头，肯定道:“扉间老师就交给您了。”  
宇智波镜类似天真的一面逗乐了宇智波泉奈，他不禁笑出了声:“该说你是单纯好呢？还是榆木好呢？……虽然这对我来说正好就是了。不过镜啊，即使现在不能和扉间结合，也有其他替代的办法啊～”宇智波泉奈一边安抚着千手扉间的后穴，一边在他耳边低低的询问，“扉间，你要让你最喜欢的学生这么忍着吗？帮他舒服一下怎么样？”  
听见命令千手扉间迷迷糊糊的答了句“嗯”，摆了摆手腕冲角落里的宇智波镜说:“镜，过来这边，我给你做……”  
宇智波镜猜不准千手扉间此刻到底是凭自己的意识，还是纯粹被宇智波泉奈所蛊惑才说出这样的话来。但他还是选择了，他希望让千手扉间帮他解放。因为明白自己现在不能占有老师，所以才不愿意连这点待遇都放弃。  
“扉间老师……”宇智波镜移到床的另一侧，跪立在千手扉间身旁。他股间的裤子早已被勃起的性器撑起了帐篷。手上急急忙忙的解开裤链，心里本想让千手扉间用手替自己撸出来，没想到对方竟然抬起头来一口含住了自己的东西。  
“咦？老、老师！”宇智波镜还想说些什么，但都被千手扉间的舌头封在了口中。  
湿热的舌头滑过肿大的阴茎，在上面留下了明亮的水渍。千手扉间舔了舔性器的四周，又向上舔弄了两下宽大的伞头，然后张大口把看起来不符合年纪的巨物囊括在口腔里。  
宇智波镜只能连连发出舒服的叹息。  
担心这样的姿势会扭伤千手扉间的腰，宇智波泉奈手疾眼快的从床头拿过了靠枕倚到他的腰下。千手扉间侧了侧身，就又开始卖力的舔弄起来。  
怎么说宇智波镜都不愧是个alpha，即使年纪不大，腿间的那根东西却有着不小的尺寸。纵然千手扉间已经完全把口腔敞开，却还是有一部分柱体留在外面，他只好时不时地伸出舌头来舔舐几下外壁来表示自己的歉意。  
好甜的香味啊。  
恍惚中嗅到了一股花香，千手扉间脑袋里混做一团，也分不清楚自己闻到的究竟是哪种花的香味了。  
“唔……老师，好棒……”宇智波镜被口的舒服了，憋的脸颊泛红也还是忍不住喘息。  
这边，宇智波泉奈也不打算再耗下去，撤出在千手扉间体内扩张的手指，流利的解开自己的裤子，掏出肿胀的分身，他的眉眼弯成了一对好看的月牙:“扉间，你可别只顾着你可爱的学生，也来让我享受享受吧。”他把自己的阴茎对准千手扉间后穴的小口，轻手拍了拍身下男人的脸庞，提醒一句，“别怕，我进去了”，就握着自己的东西挤入那个梦寐以求的地方。  
“啊！啊哈……”后穴被异物突然侵入，千手扉间惊得吐出了宇智波镜的性器，发出声音不小的惊叫，“嗯、什……嗯……”  
“啧，这样太紧了……放松，扉间。”宇智波泉奈皱了皱眉，双手揉捏着千手扉间的臀瓣替他缓解不适感。  
“泉……奈……呃、不要……”千手扉间抗议性的蹬了蹬腿，眼神由宇智波镜那边转向宇智波泉奈。  
“别说胡话了。”宇智波泉奈这次完全不为所动，按住千手扉间的身子将胯部一挺，整根柱体就捅入了对方的后穴里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第1-6章节  
> 泉扉镜3P开车文

————————————  
“啊……啊嗯……哈……”千手扉间低低的呻吟着，身下不断冲击的巨物让他难以自制的发出自己所认为羞耻的声音。  
宇智波泉奈匍匐在千手扉间上方，腿间那根炙热的柱体在他的甬道内快速穿插，如火如荼。千手扉间感觉自己像是被拽进了欲望的漩涡，此时的身体既是自己的又不像是自己的，急促的快感仿佛波浪般一层层的拍打在肉体上，吮吸着他的血液，侵蚀着他的骨髓。如此陌生的感觉让他想逃脱，却又不忍逃脱。自己的身体在渴望着被这般对待，甚至是更加粗暴一点的，默许那坚硬如铁的性器碾压着柔软的穴肉带来阵阵的酥麻感，稍过常识的尺寸撑开稚嫩的穴口，丝丝刺痛更加唤醒了体内的欲望。  
那个无人问津的部位一旦被开发，体会到了性爱的乐趣，就再也收不回来了。  
不知不觉中，千手扉间自由的腿绕上了宇智波泉奈的腰，脚跟抵在对方的脊椎上，松弛有度的后穴因为姿势的改变而略微收缩了些。  
“呼……扉间，你这里可真是让人把持不住啊。”感受到自己的东西被更加用力的吸附住，宇智波泉奈不禁打趣道。  
“呃嗯……啊、啊嗯……再……深一点、嗯……”  
看来千手扉间像是已经沦陷了，不然怎么也会说出这么下流的话来？  
宇智波泉奈听闻一笑，体谅的加快了顶弄的速度。濡湿的洞穴内源源不断分泌出温热的清液，反复润滑着因高频摩擦而逐渐干涩的内壁。柔软的穴肉包裹着粗硬的性器时而宽容的放松，时而急切的缚紧，像是温顺的孩童完全听从自己的支配，用每一处肌理来服侍着抽插其中的性器。宇智波泉奈简直觉得千手扉间的后面就算在omega之中也是数一数二的尤物了。那里面真是软的厉害，又不会觉得松弛。明明在自己冲撞时会死死吸濡阴茎的穴肉，却又会包容的退缩变形，直至一丝不落的完全吞噬下阴茎毫无缝隙遗留。  
直至现在才尝到千手扉间的滋味真是要把肠子给悔青了！  
在温软美妙的洞穴内来回的戳弄，宇智波泉奈越发的控制不住自己的冲动，过大的力气顶进紧致的甬道响起激烈的肉体拍打声。  
“啊啊……嗯、咿啊——”不知是被碰到了哪个奇怪的部位，千手扉间忽的拔高了音调叫喊出声。  
“哦～这里吗？”宇智波泉奈找到了能让千手扉间欲生欲死的那个点，接下来就疯狂地对着那里戳刺。  
前列腺被频繁的操弄让千手扉间大脑一片空白，体内产生一道道的电流沿着尾椎骨直达四肢百骸，麻痹了所有的意识。  
那里，好舒服……  
千手扉间脑海里只剩下这一个想法。他不自觉的向上抬着臀部，把自己的后穴主动送往宇智波泉奈的性器上，愈加的渴望着被狠狠地侵犯，狠狠地占有。但大脑的本能又似乎想要阻止自己的行动，这种巨大的反差使千手扉间烦躁不已，像是被大石压着沉痛到喘不过气来。某一次深入体内的挺进逼红了他的眼眶，仅存的一丝理智突然警铃大作，那种肉体的欲望战胜了理智的思维，从来没有过的自己变成了现在的自己，千手扉间在那一瞬终于承受不住两种矛盾的情感，大滴的泪水从眼角滑落。永远无法想象到的、不能坦然面对的，都在这里，即使这本应该是对一个普通的omega来说极其普通的现象，可惜自己不被允许包括其中。他张了张口，想要表达很多很多东西，但尝试了好几次最后也还只是用喑哑的声音念道:“我不想这样的……”  
让胸膛的某处被狠狠抠挖了一下。  
不要到现在还说这样的话啊。  
“够了，别想了，别想了别想了……拜托你就别再去想了！”宇智波泉奈疯狂的吻着千手扉间的胸膛，他用的力气很大，近乎撕咬，在身下人肉体上留下一个个深色的吻痕，“……如果你自己没办法做到，那就由我来帮你忘记一切。”  
胯上加快了挺动的幅度，宇智波泉奈拉起千手扉间的腰窝变换着角度向深处插入，酥麻难耐的摩擦感强烈的刺激着肉壁，千手扉间完全失了说话的能力，只能半开着口呼出一声比一声甜腻的呻吟。体内的性器不断撞击着敏感的肠道，次次碾平黏膜上的褶皱，最后巨大的粗热对着一处凹陷的软肉戳弄了数十次强势的破开了生殖道的腔口，闯入了更为柔软的甬道。  
“啊……啊哈、痛、啊……”后穴深处传来些微疼痛，千手扉间紧皱着眉头难受的叫起来。  
“没事的，你再忍一忍。”  
宇智波泉奈扩大了信息素的释放，清冽的酒香抚慰着千手扉间不安的情绪。进入了千手扉间的生殖道后，他便放慢了抽插的速度以便对方适应性器在内里的感觉。  
不一会儿千手扉间后穴中的不适感消失，稍有萎瘪的性器渐渐勃起，嘴中又断断续续发出模糊地娇吟。  
“老师，继续帮我口吧。”宇智波镜不甘被忽视，说着抬起千手扉间脑袋，将自己的阴茎对准张开的小嘴笔直的插了进去。  
“嗯、唔……嗯……”粗大的柱体堵住了千手扉间的呻吟声，火热的顶部紧贴着他的上颌迫使他不得不卷起舌头舔弄起巨物的下半部分。  
“扉间老师……扉间老师……”宇智波镜控制着千手扉间的头部前后的吞吐自己的性器，坚硬的部分顶弄着温暖湿润的口腔内壁，被吸吮的快感从下半身涌上。  
理论上说性爱应该是一件愉悦的事情，应该是能够让老师感到快乐的事情。宇智波镜忽然隐隐的寻问起自己，怎么做老师才会喜欢上自己，也会沉溺在自己的味道中呢？  
思绪就这样飘走了一会儿，又觉得自己幼稚想太多，他晃晃脑袋还是把注意力放回了眼前的性爱上，手上的动作不见缓慢。  
千手扉间含着宇智波镜的阴茎，吞咽着顶端小口中不断渗出的前液，他的脸颊被轻轻抚摸，每一下都是极为柔和的，夹着某些说不清的心疼的感情、还有憧憬的感情。身体不停的晃动，他的下体被宇智波泉奈侵犯，巨大的性器操弄着自己狭窄的生殖腔，翻搅着四周的肠肉，逐渐点燃了高昂的温度。  
自己就快要溺死在这片欲海中了。  
来自上下两方面的夹击让千手扉间喘不过气来，只能由着身体的本能驱使去吸濡去摆动。  
忽然宇智波镜的胯部加快了向千手扉间口腔冲撞的速度，几次大力的进出后，他按压着千手扉间的后脑把性器抵上对方的咽喉，在给予自己最大快感的同时射入了那窄小的喉咙。  
释放过后宇智波镜沉沉的喘息了几口，腿上蓦地没了力气，摊坐在了床边。而千手扉间被突如其来的顶喉射精呛到了嗓子，躺倒在床上闭着眼咳嗽起来。  
“老师，辛苦了。”宇智波镜满足同时又饱含歉意的望着千手扉间，抿开对方沾有汗水的发梢，拍着胸口帮他捋顺。  
“扉间，不要忘了还有我呢。”待千手扉间缓过气来，宇智波泉奈把自己的身子完完全全的俯下，将身前的男人抱在怀中，嘴唇紧靠在他的耳边，时而亲亲蹭蹭，时而咬着耳垂低低的一遍又一遍的呼唤着他的名字。  
被操弄了许久的身体终于不堪负重，柔软的生殖腔分泌出大量的淫水后开始猛烈的收缩。宇智波泉奈趁着这股销魂的压迫感开始大进大出的抽插。当千手扉间的双腿不由自主的夹紧宇智波泉奈的腰际时，宇智波泉奈也已在他体内成结。体型庞大的结块挤压着敏感的穴肉，突如其来的强烈刺激使千手扉间顺利到达高潮，躯干绷直，泪水氤氲，小腹也被自己射上一片乳白色的精液。生理性收缩的甬道紧缚着自己的性器，宇智波泉奈不禁发出满足的舒气声，难以控制的将嘴唇贴到千手扉间后颈那块散发着最为浓烈香气的皮肤上，然后依依不舍的吻了两下，任由自己的精液射进对方的生殖腔内。  
射精完成后两人都些疲惫的气喘，抱在一起倒在床上调整呼吸。  
“嗯……嗯……”等神智恢复了清明，千手扉间张开口似乎要说些什么，可惜叫喊过度又被灌入了学生精液的嗓子并不能很好的传递出自己的意思。  
为了听清楚千手扉间究竟想要表达什么，宇智波泉奈和宇智波镜连忙靠上千手扉间的脸颊边。  
“你……你们……咳……”  
继续凑近。  
“你们两个……还不快给我解开绳子！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第2-1章节  
> 主镜扉，内含泉扉车

———————————  
“火遁·豪火球之术！/水弹·水龙弹之术！”  
“砰——”的一声巨响过后，水火相撞产生的爆炸随着一片猛烈弥漫的蒸汽四散开来，白色的雾气迅速笼罩过两人的身影，接连扑到远处观看的几人身上。青年们连忙挥手赶走呛人的卷着尘土的雾气，眼睛难受的眨个不停。等到这一波气压吹过，他们眯着眼抬头去看爆炸中心的两人，而其中一个身影此刻已经倒下了。  
“咳、咳咳咳……”  
“镜！”猿飞日斩的一声呼喊引得其他人也纷纷聚上前去查看宇智波镜的状况，七嘴八舌的问着没事吧。  
宇智波镜狼狈的从地上爬起来，一边捂着胸口咳嗽了几声，慢慢回应道:“没事，还好。”  
“镜……你怎么搞得，连我刚刚那招水遁都没接住？”猿飞日斩搀着宇智波镜的胳膊把对方扶起来，“吓了我一跳。”又像是安心了似的长呼一口气。  
“别这么说啦，我没有日斩你想象的那么强，水火又是相克，我处于下风是很正常的事吧？”宇智波镜稳下身形后，脱开猿飞日斩的搀扶，自己低着头拍了拍衣服上的沙土。  
按理论来讲，我本来就是赢不了的。  
关心，或是奉承的话，听再多也无济于事。  
“确实呢，”志村团藏抱着胳膊，上下打量了一番两人的形象，确定的点了点头，“你要追上日斩还早着呢。”  
宇智波镜和志村团藏虽然同窗多年，共患难的经历也不止一次，但两人之间总有种不协调感，似乎有一条不见底的沟壑在阻挡。往常宇智波镜不论听到什么言论大都不会有什么辩解，甚至是笑着打呵呵。可今天他只觉得大脑莫名的乱，自己都不清楚自己在想些什么，就连刚刚的战斗也走了神，很多种情感像是控制不住一样突突的争着往外冒，听见志村团藏的一番话后更是抑制不住的直接阴下了脸。  
“才不是这么回事，”宇智波镜还没反驳，猿飞日斩倒是先替对方解释起来了，“镜刚刚应该是状况不佳才会败给我的，别忘了火遁可是镜的拿手忍术！再者说，这还是镜没用写轮眼的情况，如果镜用了写轮眼，我到底能不能赢就是个未知数了。”  
“是啊是啊，”转寝小春连连应和着凑上去，把手一只搭在猿飞日斩肩上，一只搭在宇智波镜肩上，转头对志村团藏道，“团藏你还好意思说呢，你离日斩也是差的远呢！”说完，还很得意的吐了吐舌头。  
“小春你——！”志村团藏狠狠地咬着牙，话却是说不出来一句。  
“啊啊——”这时，一旁的秋道取风打着哈欠问起来，“话说，明明越是到了关键的时刻，扉间老师怎么这几天越见不着人影啊？”问完了后又自个儿捏着下巴嘀咕道:“难不成是发现了人间美味了要私藏吗？！”  
“怎么可能啊！”转寝小春指尖点着秋道取风的额头用力的戳了一下，“你以为人人都和你一样嘛！……哎，但是老师这样真的有点过分了，也不来看望一下，镜明天就有一场对决的说，老师连这个也不关心吗……啊！难不成是——”她思索了一阵子，突然一个多月前在告示墙上看到的求缘帖子窜入脑海，有了想法的她不禁一惊，连忙偏过头去看着宇智波镜希望得到些回应。  
看到转寝小春望着宇智波镜一副求解答的模样，猿飞日斩瞬间懵圈:“啥？怎么了？镜，你知道什么吗？”  
被指明了的宇智波镜没法躲避，只能硬着头皮回答:“嗯，老师的发丨情期到了……”  
“诶——？”  
猿飞日斩惊讶的声音突然响起，靠着他最近的转寝小春被吓了个防不胜防，二话不说揪起他的耳朵就喊:“你哎什么哎呀！想要吓死谁吗？”  
“疼！疼疼疼！”猿飞日斩高举着手喊投降，在对方放过自己的耳朵后立马揉着耳朵委屈的说，“我……那个、我忘了扉间老师是omega了嘛！谁让老师他那么强的……”  
“难道这也是老师的错吗？”她瞪着猿飞日斩一脸孺子不可教也的表情。  
“老师，是一个人度过发情期的吗？”志村团藏忽然皱着眉头问道。  
“不会吧，那该多难熬啊？”皱着眉想了一番omega发丨情的表现，水户门炎抱胸不由得打了一个哆嗦。  
“之前老师不是有发过求偶的告示吗？即使之前是一个人，但现在这么久了，应该找到合适的alpha了吧？”  
“那老师果然是有伴侣了啊。”猿飞日斩说完就忍不住噗的笑起来，“哈哈哈，喂，你们能想象到吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那个alpha啊！会拥老师入怀的alpha！”  
“呜哇——这可确实是个大事件！”水户门炎睁大眼露出不可置信的样子，“到底是什么样的人能够把扉间老师给压到身下啊？！”  
宇智波镜在中间听着小队一众狂热的八卦探讨，心里却泛起了一丝酸涩。  
“反——正——啊——不管是谁，什么性格的人，毫无疑问——”猿飞日斩拖着长腔引得所有人的视线都望到他那边去，他自己却一脸满足的微笑着，“一定……是个强大而又温柔的人吧？”  
话一出口，其他人都石化了一样的静止下来，直到转寝小春张开手重重的打了他的头:“你这不都是废话吗！”  
猿飞日斩只好再次苦着脸揉揉脑袋，和小队的伙伴互望了一眼，然后都傻傻的笑起来。  
扉间老师幸福不就好了？几个青年们无一不这么想着。  
强大……而又温柔吗？  
宇智波镜抬头看着天空，辽阔的找不见边际。  
现在有实力陪在老师身边的那个人——  
可惜，不是我。  
是视线太过向上了吧，怎么酸涩的有点想哭呢？  
他抬起手擦擦眼眶，扉间老师现在又在哪里呢？

“啊！啊、哈啊……别、嗯……”千手扉间躺在床上，两腿被折叠翻到胸前，身下承受着大力的撞击，找不到支撑点的他只能用手臂紧紧的环住上方男人的脖颈。  
“别？别什么？让我停下吗？”男人笑着又顶了千手扉间几下然后蓦地停止了律动，“像这样？”  
“呃、嗯……”后穴里被巨物撑开着，却得不到想要的待遇，希望被安慰的冲动使千手扉间难过的哼出了声，“不要停……动、啊……”  
“哦？”眼光闪烁了一下，男人得意的说，“这可是你说的！”  
他忽的整根拔出性器又猛的全部捅回千手扉间的身体，推挤开层层的软肉直捣黄龙，巨大的顶端压上洞穴深处的敏感点，突然而至的剧烈快感闪过千手扉间的全身，泪水突破泪腺，高昂的呻吟声爆发在房间内。  
“啊啊——咿、啊！”千手扉间被对方的信息素撩得红了眼眶，内里还被不停的操弄，那刻薄的口里却依旧不依不饶的骂着:“唔……泉奈、你个混蛋！”  
“是你自己说让我动的啊～”  
“我、嗯……嗯哈……可没让你这么、这么用力……”千手扉间一边不爽的回嘴，一边又要尽力控制着体内数次升腾起的情欲。  
“呼……我这也是为了你着想，”宇智波泉奈松开千手扉间的腿，让它们自然而然的缠上自己的腰，同时又伸出双手搂上对方的腰，沉声道，“你要是还能记起你的学生来的话，就别给我这么多话。”  
临时标记度过发情期很麻烦的，你以为我想啊？宇智波泉奈内心也不爽得很。  
脑海中隐隐约约很重要的事情被提起，千手扉间这才又回过神来，只好把所有的怨气咽进肚子里，两条洁白的长腿一收，紧紧夹住后穴内直进直出的阴茎。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第2-7章节  
> 镜扉肉渣，无泉奈

之后的事情发展的有点快。  
虽然处在意料之中，却又出乎掌控之外。  
宇智波镜猛地扑倒千手扉间继续了那个简短的暧昧的吻，用一种十分霸道的像是不顾一切的方式，使人沦陷，更使他自己沦陷。  
“镜。”  
“老师——！”低沉的呼喊使宇智波镜恍然醒悟，他匆匆由对方身上爬起，露出一副自责到扭曲的面孔，“对不起，我、居然……强迫您……”  
“不是的，镜。”千手扉间疼惜的抚上学生的脸庞轻轻摩挲，心里暗暗想到自己方才说的话对方定是一句也没听进去，不然怎么还会担惊受怕的这种地步？“不要这么快就否定自己。”  
宇智波镜一动也不敢动的任千手扉间抚摸自己，眼角通红。  
“既然语言沟通已经失败了的话——”  
千手扉间苦笑着自言自语道，顺势把手勾上了青年的脖颈。  
那只好来点直接的了。  
这可真不像自己一贯的风格啊……  
不过，偶尔试一次也不错。  
“扉间老师，您这是……”  
看着宇智波镜依旧不解的神情，千手扉间难得忍着羞耻破罐破摔:“我到底对镜你是什么感情，用身体来感受一下不就好了？”  
墨色瞳孔不可思议的渐渐瞪大。

 

宇智波镜认真起来的时候就像是另外一个人，完全没有了一贯的温和，甚至带着一种疯狂和令人难以接近的可怖气息。如果不是千手扉间再三要求一定要到卧室里做爱，他几乎可以确信对方会一时冲动在和室的茶厅就把自己给上了。  
可能是年轻人特有的执着吧，千手扉间迷迷糊糊的想。从宇智波镜把他抱到床上后就啃起他的双唇一直到现在——  
最起码也得有十分钟了。  
有点疼。  
他下意识的把这个吻同宇智波泉奈的做起比较，这回大概是更加激烈点的，不顾章法的，又湿又黏的。宇智波镜用舌头将他的薄唇舔到湿润发亮，继而又含住唇瓣像是要吞进口腹那般用力吸吮，以至于连齿痕都印在了表面。  
“唔……”  
千手扉间不由得吸了口气，他的双唇已经完全充血发红，而且还有点往外微微翻翘。  
“老师，您真好看。”  
宇智波镜终于放开了千手扉间红肿的嘴唇，他直起腰背，有些痴呆的望着男人白皙的肤色上绽放的瑰丽的花瓣，那旖旎的色彩如同诱人的漩涡，轻微喘息间的一张一合便勾去了他的全部心魂，脑海中不断的炸起轰鸣的烟花。他复又情不自禁的埋下身来，再次亲吻起那双温软可爱的唇瓣，这般不厌其烦的舔弄了十几次后，又突然一改攻势长驱直入，向着温暖的口腔攻城略地。  
千手扉间被宇智波镜的强势吓了一跳，牙齿不自觉的松离，瞬间就被对方缠住软舌狠狠吸濡。可能是被吸的有些紧了，他感到有些难受，喉管的生理反应催促自己吐出口中的入侵物，然而就在下一秒，宇智波镜便松开了他的舌头，转而去侵犯口腔里的其他密地。  
“镜……嗯……”  
“这个，好甜。”宇智波镜抬起头，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇，“是扉间老师的味道。”  
那笑容像是飘过的甜味的花香。  
同是宇智波一族的血脉，但宇智波镜和宇智波泉奈完全是两种不同的存在。  
千手扉间可以略带私人感情的表示宇智波泉奈本性有多么自大，也可以不夹杂私人感情的称赞宇智波镜实质有多么撩人。  
还是没有自觉的那种。  
让他控制不住心脏快速跳动的倾起上半身也如法炮制的舔了舔宇智波镜的嘴唇。  
“老师。”宇智波镜开心的笑弯了眼，配合的和心上人交换起热烈的湿吻。  
停顿间他们互相为对方脱去了衣衫，之后青年放慢动作一点一点的啃咬着身下的人，从红唇到脖颈，到锁骨，到乳首，到肚脐，在每一处都极其小心细致的，犹如摆在他面前的是一方稀世珍宝，被自己画圈舔弄而引起的每一次细微的颤抖都是不可错过的无价景光。  
看着千手扉间覆满水色与红痕的肉体，宇智波镜干燥的咽了口唾液，黑眸中带着期颐:“老师，请把腿打开。”  
听到对方的请求千手扉间才反应过来自己不知道何时已经把双腿牢牢的并在一起，好似在抗拒些什么。  
啊……我又让这孩子感到害怕了。  
千手扉间寻出宇智波镜眼神中那份小小的胆怯，一边唾弃自己的同时将自己的腿环在对方两侧，露出其中因为情动而开始濡湿的小口。  
年少者隐约浮现的动摇完全转变为炽热的爱慕，只有用力的掐几下小指才使自己不至于因太过紧张而抑制不住剧烈的呼吸与颤抖。稚嫩的指尖缓缓靠上千手扉间的后穴，在粉色的褶皱上轻轻揉捻，一次又一次的压平再任由其恢复然后继续揉搓捻过，循环往复。  
宇智波镜一丝不苟的盯着千手扉间身下的秘密之境，生怕手法有任何的不妥，耐心的等待着那处小巧的孔洞缓缓流淌出几滴清液。这副模样映在千手扉间泛着迷雾的红瞳里，单纯认真到让他无地自容。  
“您在害羞吗？”  
“没有！”  
千手扉间躲过宇智波镜探究的视线，贝齿咬上下唇。  
接着，他就在对方突然钻入的一根手指中吟叫出来。  
“啊！”  
宇智波镜的眼底闪过一瞬的狡黠，然而脸上还是挂着纯粹的欣喜。  
“镜！你——嗯！”嗓子里冒出低吟。  
被两根手指撑开了。  
千手扉间迷离着双眼，喘息声逐渐大了起来，他清晰的感觉到有什么细长的物体旋转着插入自己的体内，在里面四处摸索，按压过丰厚的穴肉，不留余地的向更深处发展。  
这太煎熬了。  
他第一次为宇智波镜的温柔体贴感到焦躁。从两根手指增加到三根、四根、最后五根来开拓甬道的过程实在是漫长到可怕。一番动作下来，千手扉间浑身汗液淋漓，简直像是在水里泡了一遍，酸软又无力。  
“进来，镜……”他颤抖着嗫啜，“快进来……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第2-8章节  
> 全文镜扉车

———————————  
从某种意义上来说，宇智波镜甚至比宇智波泉奈更为难缠。  
至少对千手扉间来讲是这样的。  
他此刻才感到一丝颓废。  
真的是失策，把宇智波镜同宇智波当作两个物种看待是一件很愚蠢的行为。简直是被自己某个血亲给传染了！  
“住手……不要再、嗯……”  
“可是，这样老师很舒服的吧？”  
自己认定的心爱的三好学生——宇智波镜温柔的问道。  
舒服、才怪啊！  
千手扉间很想这么厉声反驳，但可惜他已经被突来的高潮耗尽了大部分的体力。  
时间跳动到宇智波镜听到男人的催促之后，一瞬间他只有片刻抑制不住激动，瞳孔里装满成功的喜悦，胸腔中搏动的心脏几乎要挣脱而出——可令千手扉间意想不到的一点是，接下来对方马上就变回了严谨认真的小绵羊，不进反退。  
而更令他意外的是，这只是表面上的！  
宇智波镜顿在原地几秒，继而慢慢地抽出了自己的手指，就在千手扉间原以为对方要真枪实干而默默忍受着空虚感的时候却发觉里面还停留着两根手指。  
插在里面有点怪怪的感觉。  
他不解的抬头:“这是？”  
“我、不想让老师有一丝的痛苦。”  
宇智波镜这么回答。  
千手扉间还是不明所以，但这已经不重要了，因为他根本拿不出多余的精力去思考其它问题。  
修长细嫩的手指慢慢的在后穴里摸索着前行，像是在寻找什么，肌肤相触间滑腻的水声混沌地笼罩在千手扉间耳际，黏腻又色情。他的脸色浮上薄红，想要反抗却又不忍心再做出可能让对方感到不安的行为，只能死死咬住嘴唇来掩盖自己不堪的模样。  
“扉间老师，不要忍耐，会弄伤自己的。”  
发现千手扉间的举动后，宇智波镜抽出固定千手扉间大腿的手转而袭上他的双唇并尝试着伸进去，奈何他一直抵抗导致迟迟没有成功。  
直至宇智波镜正在努力工作的另一只手按上了千手扉间体内的某个部位。  
某个绝对不能被轻易碰到的特殊的部位。  
猝不及防的快感终于逼出了他的一声高昂的呻吟。  
“啊——”  
千手扉间的两腿一下子紧绷起来，呼吸急促，性器变得挺立，顶端都渗出了些许前液。  
在一瞬间，千手扉间真的有把那个坏心的alpha踹下床铺的冲动。  
但是不可以，他也不想。  
因为那个alpha是宇智波镜，是自己真情实意想要好好交往的宇智波镜。  
于是他咬了咬牙，忍着强烈的快感，艰难吐出的话语里恍若带上了几分求饶的味道。  
“不要……弄那里了，会……出来的……”  
谁知宇智波镜却因为这话而更加亢奋，漆黑的眼瞳闪烁了两下，像是野兽捕捉猎物般专注的盯着他:“那老师就先去一次吧！”  
“啊……哈……”  
千手扉间的腿抖到简直夹不住宇智波镜在中间挑逗的手，一次次的绷紧又放松间，越来越大的喘息从口中溢出，被玩弄舌尖的动作搅得支离破碎。  
不要了、不要了！  
已经要忍耐不下去了。  
肠道中那块敏感的软肉被持续的按揉挤压，前列腺遭到高频率的侵犯，持续不断的猛烈快感由尾椎散发直冲大脑。千手扉间憋红了眼角，嗓子喑哑的喊不出话，括约肌像是失了控般不停歇地紧紧绞着穿插其中的物体，最后终于在两根手指夹住软肉向里一拧的刺激下泪流尖叫着射出了第一发精液。  
“咿啊啊啊！”  
箍住宇智波镜指根的穴口紧了又紧，等到千手扉间度过整个高潮瘫在床上喘着粗气时，周围的肌肉才完全松弛开来。  
宇智波镜没有说话，单单轻柔的拨开男人额头的刘海露出对方晕着情泪的红眸。  
像是即将绽开的瑰红的曼珠沙华。  
被自己的学生只用手指玩弄就射了，千手扉间气愤的同时又感到有些羞耻，只能不爽的把头撇向一侧假装恼怒此刻对方的做法。  
看到千手扉间类似于逞强的样子，宇智波镜不仅没感到困扰，反而还觉得十分有趣。  
像小孩子一样会闹别扭的老师。  
“呵呵。”虽然知道被对方听到可能会生气，但他依旧忍不住笑出了声。  
如果还会鼓着腮吹气的话了就更好了。  
这个想法有点异想天开。  
但只是在脑子里想想的话了……果然还是很可爱的。  
“老师……”宇智波镜眯着月牙样的眼，轻声问，“可以进去吗？”  
千手扉间本来正看着墙壁出神，听到询问后沉默了一会儿，眼珠在眼眶里转了半圈，才回答:“……进来。”  
明明早就这么跟你说过了，居然现在又反过来问我？  
他没好气的瞅了宇智波镜一眼，小腿在对方身上蹭了两下表示允许。  
宇智波镜了然一笑，两手捏着他的臀下，把火热对准了缝隙中冷落已久的小嘴，缓缓插了进去。  
老师体内好紧，好软，好滑腻。  
自己的什物仿佛陷进了一处弹性柔软的涡地，而且还在不断的被吸食进去。  
“呼……哈……扉间老师……”  
缠绵的触感使宇智波镜低吟两声，然后怜爱的望着身下染上情欲的白皙躯体，每一次小幅度的挺进都会让其不受控制的微微抖动。  
“嗯……镜，啊哈……好棒……”  
千手扉间环着宇智波镜的脖颈，闭着眼睛眉头微皱，樱红的双唇一张一合，任凭愉悦色情的淫叫叠叠传出，回荡在封闭的房间里。象征alpha特性的巨大性器抽插在紧致的后穴中，由缓至快，从浅到深，次次划过敏感的肉块撞击到内里更为狭窄的甬道。快速的摩擦使内壁不断升温，阵阵酥麻酸软的快感侵袭着千手扉间的身体，吞噬他的灵魂，情不自禁的想要把穴洞内的巨物吞的更深更深。  
就在千手扉间几乎要沉沦在性爱的快感中时，体内阴茎抽插角度的细微改变将他拖回现实。千手扉间大脑中残存的理智让他马上了解到身上人的想法，然后他便包容的放松了身体，甬道内部秘密的腔口缓缓打开，如同期待对方的到来。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原址LOFTER  
> 第2-9章节  
> 大部分镜扉车

———————————  
千手扉间的无声邀请剥削了宇智波镜已经所剩无几的忍耐力。  
他几近毫不犹豫的，没有留给千手扉间任何思考余地的，顺着小小的开口一头冲进omega身体内部最为舒适，最为柔嫩的部位——生殖腔。  
坚硬的柱体穿透狭长的密道，细微的刺痛感伴着绵长的快意立马席卷而来。  
“啊啊、嗯……镜……啊嗯、镜……”  
欲望是深埋的种子，掩藏的时间越长，越是积累了执念，越容易在地底挣扎时，破土而出，暴露根本，一发不可收拾。  
狂风暴雨般猛烈的抽插几乎让千手扉间哭泣着把青年拥在怀中。  
他一遍遍的用着自己所能的最温柔最稳定的声音呼唤着对方的名字。  
——镜。  
脆弱的黏膜在阴茎的快速摩擦下已经泛红，丰软的肉壁被挤压冲刺到变形，汩汩春水从生殖腔体深处分泌出来持续不断的滋润着甬道与在内部疯狂蹂躏的性器，大片的淫液甩出体内，打湿了腿根和身下的被褥。  
这样的性爱舒服吗？  
千手扉间合了合眼，嘴角挤出一点弧度。  
这样的性爱痛吗？  
痛。  
太痛了，比他想象的要痛的多。  
他从来不知道拥抱着自己的人一直都在承受着这样的痛苦。  
思而不得，爱而不敢。  
平时因为受点委屈或者为了讨点好处会不吝啬泪水的孩子，在此刻倔强的要命。瞪着通红的眼角全神贯注的望着自己，乌黑的瞳孔里满满都是自己的影子，捏住自己胯部的手隐隐发着力，身下的动作毫无章法却迅猛之至，每一下都是完全的撞进自己的内里，强烈炙热的欲望深刻到无法抗拒。  
是的，宇智波镜从来没有明确表达过对自己的心意——一直都是用载着沉甸甸爱慕的目光追及自己的所在。  
可千手扉间也并不是看不出来。  
身份特殊，地位高贵，纵不算是身经百战，这样对自己怀有情爱心思的人也是见多不怪了。他实际很早就清楚，大概比那颗情窦初开懵懵懂懂的幼小的心灵更早的多，只是，是否要做出回应当取决于自己。少年心性，志趣盎然，一些新奇的事物引起他们的注意很容易，要忘记一些陈旧的事物也很容易。所以，千手扉间擅自无视了那看向自己的灼热的视线，不看不听不想不信，一旦接受到带有几分实际的爱意便悄悄将其扭曲，说是对年轻一代普遍的关爱也好，纯粹不过的师生情也罢，“宇智波镜不会对千手扉间产生真正的爱情”。他是这样一边默默地接受着，又一边悄无声息的丢弃着，如同手中的垃圾一般，逃避了对方的感情，也最终忽略了自己的感情。  
自己是什么时候喜欢上宇智波镜的呢？开始完完全全的把对方当做能够托付终身的人来看待，不是对学生的偏爱，不是对晚辈的疼惜，或许就在两人肌肤相亲之时，在宇智波镜的告白之时，或者还要更早。  
千手扉间确实感到疼了。从宇智波镜的内心通过两人的交合之处传来，一道一道的割在他的身上。  
他情不自禁松开箍住宇智波镜的手，想要抚去对方眼角快要落下的泪水。然而这一举动却惊吓到沉溺在快感中的宇智波镜，盯着千手扉间的眸子忽然震动了一下。  
“镜？”他的手悬在半空顿住。  
按着腰胯的手向上移开，宇智波镜的手掌滑上千手扉间的腋下然后掐住身体一个使力便将他提了起来，后穴正落在粗大的阴茎之上。  
千手扉间再也忍受不住，尖声的高叫破口而出。  
“唔啊啊！啊哈——”  
宇智波镜如同石柱般坚硬的火热巨物直直的捅入千手扉间甬道，窄小的腔口被撑开，稚嫩无比的肠肉遭到无情的碾压，又疼又爽的感觉从后穴爆发，敏感的肉壁剧烈的绞紧，似是要把体内的性器咬断。  
“扉间老师……扉间、扉间、扉间……”我的扉间，终于也可以是……我的扉间。  
宇智波镜的声音不像是呼喊，反而像是在求救，期望某个心心念念的男人能给予他一个回应，一个答复。  
还是和小时候一样。  
认着，执着，谦虚。假装小大人似的谦虚，甚至谦虚到不自信，还未尝试就担心失败，最后还是带着一身的灰尘与伤痕来向自己求助。问问题的时候又格外的细致，从最基本的忍术的创作，查克拉的流动，都一一不放的询问个遍，带着好奇，期颐和梦想。  
甜甜的花香完全不似常规alpha信息素的强势，一缕一缕的钻入胸腔，沁入骨髓。千手扉间勉强撑开眼睛看起宇智波镜的，蒙着一层情热，却依旧是闪亮的，纯粹的，像夜空中一点的星尘，里面流着剔透的水光。  
宇智波镜是他的光、他的梦，是他希望能够好好保护的、将来能够渐渐依靠的，是他在黑暗与鲜血交混的红黑色魔魇前的裂缝，打开心脏是他冷淡外表下唯一的柔软。  
原来那时的是蔷薇啊。  
他终于回想起了对方的气息。  
“嗯、啊！镜啊……”身下的侵犯密密麻麻，臀部的皮肤撞击到红肿，千手扉间几乎要抓不住青年的肩膀。他捧起宇智波镜的脸，额头抵着对方，悠悠的低音回响在宇智波镜耳畔。  
“镜，我……喜欢你……”  
蓦的，宇智波镜的双手反射性下压，借着千手扉间重力的作用深深插进腔内还未被开发的柔软之处，猛的性器膨大成结卡住了抽搐不已的穴肉。  
两人的高潮同时来袭，千手扉间体内淌出大量的淫水，宇智波镜也随之射入了他的生殖腔。甘草和蔷薇的芳香漫延在一起，像是野地里迎风而散的勾魂摄魄的迷香。宇智波镜回过神，抱着软在怀里的千手扉间泪水打湿了眼睫。  
在失去意识之前，千手扉间没有忘记留给宇智波镜一个表示心意的轻吻。

 

“所以，这又是怎么了？”宇智波泉奈看着眼前的场景表示理解不能。  
他出于某个不想明说的原因来到千手老宅，本想从窗角看一眼就走，结果却被屋内断断续续的哭声吸引了注意力。然后进到房间内一打眼就看到千手扉间带着浑身的情色痕迹昏睡在床上，而宇智波镜则蹲在地面上哭成了一个球。  
话说，这画面怎么这么眼熟？  
“呜……泉奈大人……”  
啜啜泣泣。  
“你说。”  
“我压着老师做了好几次，老师晕倒后还中出了他，呜……”宇智波镜擤了擤鼻子，“您说……老师会不会怀上小宝宝？”  
最终，知道答案是否定的宇智波泉奈忍着当场暴揍自家混账小子的冲动，帮着一起给千手扉间清理了身子后，思考起一个问题。  
年轻人精力太旺盛还不知道节制该怎么办？  
然后这个问题在他看到千手扉间的睡颜后瞬间抛掷于脑外。  
算了，管他的，反正一次要对付俩的又不是自己。  
“呵～”  
他没良心的笑出了声。


End file.
